


[FANVID] I bought you flowers.

by p0rcelain



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: I needed a happy ending, M/M, i'm not even sorry, so I got rid of spatula guy, someone had to fix it, well i tried anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0rcelain/pseuds/p0rcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FIX-IT. In which there's no Spatula Guy, Oliver gets flowers and Connor gets his not-boyfriend back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[FANVID] I bought you flowers.

**// PLEASE WATCH IN HD //**   


**Author's Note:**

> I love comments, so feel free to let me know what you thought of it! <3  
> You can also come find me on tumblr and cry over Coliver with me at http://the-sun-in-your.eyes.tumblr.com ! x


End file.
